The Aftermath
by gilmorefreak23
Summary: Tohru and Yuki have a fling. Now she's back living with her grandfather.
1. Ch 1

The Aftermath  
Chapter 1 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

After Kyo's transformation back to his regular self, we all were happy. We went through the next year and a little after that. School had been fun. We finally got to our last year of high school. "Tohru, what are you doing," said Yuki. "I'm packing." "For what?" "College silly, eventhough we just started the school year a few weeks ago." "Hey you two what's going on," said Shigure, Yuki's cousin. "Tohru's packing for college already!" "Why" "Dunno, she just wants to. I guess. "Thump" " Tohru? Shigure call Hatori now!" "Hatori can you come over? Tohru just fainted for some reason." "Sure," said Hatori in reply. When Hatori got there he had all of the Sohma's with him. "Is sissy going to be alright Grandpa Hatori?" "I have to draw so me blood so everyone squemish with blood step out of the room." All of them left. Tohru started to wake up in the middle of getting her blood drawn and Hatori told her not to move. "Okay. I'm finished." "Ha'ri did you hurt Tohru," said Momiji. "I don't think I did. Anyways while I'm here I might as well see to Yuki since he never bothers to come to his check ups." "Mnn. Hatori, Momiji, Kisa, Aya, Ritsu, Hiro, Kagura, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo? What are you all doing here," said the weak Tohru. "It's okay I took some of your blood so I can run some tests and figure out what's wrong." She fell back asleep. All of the Sohma's that didn't live at Shigure's house except Kisa, Kagura, and Momiji went back to the main house. In Hatori's lab he noticed the blood he had just taken had the blood of two people compared to the old blood he had Tohru given him. He called Shigure and Aya to make them meet him at his house. "So Hatori, what is this all about," said Aya. "Well you see there is a difference in Tohru's blood that's different from the original blood sample I asked her to give me." "What's so different," said Shigure. "Well the blood molecules have developed in to a how should I say this, a Fetus. She's pregnant." "What, with who's baby?" "I don't know yet I haven't had a chance to make that discovery yet. I'm on that as we speak the blood samples are being mixed in a machine to see who's matches the closest. All of the Zodiac's blood will match a little. She did this with one of the guy Zodiacs. When Shigure and Ayame left Hatori's house the machine went off but it wasn't sure with the results it was either Akito, Kyo, or Yuki. Hatori had to take new blood from the three of them to see if it matched better but to no availe. Momiji stopped by on the way to his home to see if Ha'ri was in, but when he stopped Momiji noticed that Hatori had a puzzled look on his face. "Hatori what's wrong?" "Nothing Momiji, it's just I'm confused on this lab test. And why did it not say which one was it."


	2. Ch 2

Fruits Baskets Ch. 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Suddenly it hit Hatori, why doesn't he just ask Tohru. When he got up that morning he called to see how everyone was doing especially Tohru. He finally got a chance to talk to her after Shigure stopped babbling on and on. "May I come over if you're feeling well enough to answer a couple of questions." Of coarse she would have said 'yes' even if she knew she couldn't answer any questions. When Hatori got there he asked her if she had any sexual relations with Akito, Kyo, or Yuki. But she didn't remember if she had or not. She was just so out of it, she fell asleep in the middle of one of his questions. When she woke up Hatori was gone and Yuki was watching her. When Hatori got home he finally got the answers he wanted. Yuki is the father of the child that Tohru is carrying. Later that week when everyone was out and Tohru had just come home from work, Hatori told her that Yuki was the father. "Really? Yuki?" "Yes, but do you want to tell everyone or do you want to tell no one about it and go somewhere else for a while?" "I think I should tell them but I don't know there reaction. Akito will be pretty mad, when he finds out about the baby." "That's for sure. He was always so sinister when it came to someone taking away Yuki." "Then I will move back in with my grandfather until the baby is due and you can visit when you need to. This will be our little secret about the whole pregnancy and father thing right?" "Well, there's a problem I had to tell Shigure and Aya about it. Not because I wanted to, but for your saftey. Is that ok?" "Yes, that's fine. Just don't tell Yuki, or Kyo and especially not Akito." Later that month Tohru moved out and only Hatori and Shigure knew where to find her. She didn't even show up to school. Hana and Arisa were very worried about her so they asked Yuki and Kyo if they knew where she was. They said they had no clue. Eventually Arisa and Hana figured out and went to go see her. "Ohhhh! MY GOD. YOU'RE PREGNANT. Who's the father. And why don't Kyo and Yuki know where you are?" "Yuki is the father and that's the reason they don't know where I am. I told Hatori not to tell them. But you have to promise me that you won't tell them. Ok?" "Ok, we won't tell them." They said in unison. When Yuki got home he got really worried because why Tohru hadn't told them where she was going to be or even her friends for that matter. "Shigure!" he walked in on Shigure when he was writing some of his novel. "Do you know where she is?" "Who?" "Don't play dumb with me I know you know where she is." "Oh. You mean Tohru. No, I have no clue she just said she'd be gone for a while.


	3. Ch 3

Ch. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

"Ok now I know you were lying to me about not knowing where Tohru was because I just got of the phone with my brother for the first time in my life I actually called him to ask him if he knew and then he said you knew. So tell me." "I'm sorry. I promised Hatori and Tohru that I wouldn't tell you, Kyo or Akito. But if you must know where she is, she is at her grandfather's house. Actually should be getting a check up about now. So if you want to see her before Hatori forces you out you better go now. Here's the address. Go fly like the wind while I stay here and do my work with my editor." When he arrived at the house he saw Hatori's car in front of the house. As he walked in, he noticed that the door wasn't shut all the way and so he just walked in. When he saw Hatori and Tohru, he was so upset. "What's going on?" "Yuki I can explain," said Tohru apologetically. "Well I'm pregnant and I hid from you because I thought you would be upset that I was this way." "Why would you think that?" "I don't know I just thought that you would be upset to figure out that you have a child on the way with a girl who you live with and you don't know if you love her like she loves you." "Tohru, you're pregnant with my child? And you thought that you had to keep it a secret because I didn't tell you that I loved you like I always have ever since I met you." "Sort of." "That's silly. Ok, I love you, and now I know that you're pregnant with my child. So there are you happy now that you know the truth?" "Yes." While they were having this discussion Hatori already wrote a note and left. The note said: _Tohru. I'm happy that Yuki knows but you only have a few short weeks before the baby is due so be careful. I wish you luck and if you need me call me at the main house. Ok? And if there is a complication with anything just call. Hatori_

"Thatwas sweet of him. Don't you think?" "Yes very thoughtful." Suddenly Tohru went into labor and the baby came two weeks early. Yuki called Hatori and an ambulence. When Hatori arrived at the hospital Tohru's ambulence was just pulling up. The nurses that were helping, were confused on who was the husband and the doctor. "So you're the husband, right?" "Yes," said Yuki. Simultaniously all of the Sohma's showed up except Akito. Who quite frankly had no idea of where any of them were. Momiji was the first to show up and rushed into the room in which Tohru was lying down having contractions in. Then the doctor who was going to deliver said that she was ready to go into the delivery room and that either Hatori or Yuki could go in with her. Yuki was a little sceptical. But Hatori knocked some sense in him. "You need to be in there when your child is born, now go." "Thank you Hatori," said Yuki. When the baby was born they named her Kyoko, in memory of Tohru's mother. Tohru and Yuki were so delighted. Of coarse when Akito figured out he was furious. And tried even to kill Tohru and the baby, but both times were unsuccessful. And finally when Tohru and Yuki finished high school that May they got married and that's where their family started.


End file.
